Running Away
by IAmSRAK
Summary: She's running. Running away from that person. He'd been after her for who knows how long! She had to get rid of him. And she did, literally. Now she's running away from her innocent life. Into the arms of him. A three- or maybe four-shot. R&R :D Rated T because of blood. :P
1. Promo-ish

**Running Away - Work in progress**

**Promo-ish**

She was running. Running from her life. Running from the people she loved. Running from him. She huffed out air as she halted to a stop. She didn't know where to go. She didn't even know why she was running. Was she running away from her parents' judging but for your-own-good eyes? Was she running away from the man she loved? Was she running away from those silly but caring siblings whom she thought would not approve of what she had done? Or was she running away from her friends? The friends who cared about her, loved her and had made her a part of their family years ago. No, she wasn't running away from anyone of them. She was running away from herself. She couldn't bear living with the guilt that was overruling her. The pride she once had, had been destroyed. And from what? From her mere foolishness. She was a fool. She couldn't face that man. She couldn't face herself, as a matter of fact. She had been so cruel, so horrifying. She wouldn't be surprised if everyone she knew hated her. It wasn't only the fame that had gotten into her head. It was the media and the paparazzi. And that stalker. That stalker had been following her around for who knows how long! She'd gotten so sick of him that she ended up doing the unthinkable. Now, here we are. She's running away from the innocent life she once knew. It wasn't innocent anymore. It had a man's blood splattered all over it.

**Heyyy! So, this is a work in progress sort of story. I'm only updating this to get your opinion. Think of it as a promo. And yes, I did say that I was never ever going to post again but I was bored. :P **

**Anyway, if you want me to write a proper one shot, or if possible a two- or three- shot maximum, I need 10 reviews. Please, 10 reviews is not that hard. So, yes, I will only continue this with 10 or more reviews.**

**Thank you!**

**R. :)**


	2. The Stalker

**Running Away **

**Chapter 1: The Stalker**

"Come in!" I shouted as Chad entered my dressing room.

"Hey, Sonny! Are you ready for our date tonight?" He asked.

"Sorry, Chad. I can't go tonight. I have to do something important today," I told him, feeling a wee bit guilty about cancelling.

"And what is that?" He asked curiously.

"I can't tell you that. It's a secret," I snickered at him.

"Whatever you say, m'lady. Give me a call if change your mind," And with that, he walked out of the room saluting.

As soon as I heard the room close shut, I took out my phone and switched it off. I did not need any interruptions today. As I put all of my tools and equipments into my black bag, I wondered why I was going to do what I was planning on doing. I didn't understand why I felt so guilty. It wasn't like I was about to commit a crime. Of course, threatening a person wasn't a crime, right? Well, it shouldn't be in this case, at least. That person had been stalking me for who knows how long! Getting rid of him for your own safety is not a crime. It's self defence!

I am not going to kill him. Obviously, reporting him to the police would be the sane thing to do. But I'm Sonny Munroe, for crying out loud! If I went to the police, it would be all over the news. People and the paparazzi would not even allow me to breathe for a second.

I have to stop this myself. I'm only going to go there, to his house, with my knife and gun. I'll smoothly tell him to stay away from me forever. That'll be the end of it.

Oh, you must be wondering where I got the gun from. My family is a hunter family. They love to hunt. Believe me, I'm not a fan at all but each Munroe has to get a gun and it's license when they turn 21. You're not a Munroe if you're 21 and you don't have a gun. Truthfully, I keep it for my own safety.

Anyway, I was walking down the dark alley as I saw a figure, which turned out to be a stray dog, move. It ultimately reminded me of the day I found out I was being stalked.

_Flashback starts_

_It was dark, very dark. I was returning home from an awards show afterparty. It was at my best friend, Selena's house. And out of every actor in Condor Studios, I was the only one who was invited. I was the best and I knew it. Even Chad wasn't invited. Anyway, my car had broken down and no one was pickinh up my phone. Either they were sleeping, afterall it was 2 a.m., or they were ignoring me because they were jealous. Of course, they were jealous. _**(I know Sonny's acting OOC here, but her attitude now is, or should be, a big part of this story) **

_Either way, I couldn't find any taxi's and everyone at the party was too drunk to drive. So, I decided to leave my car at the huge mansion and walk home alone. My new house, a.k.a a mansion, was only a few blocks away. It would only take me 20 minutes to get there on foot._**  
**

_I heard a crack sound as I went into the deep, dark forest that surrounded the mansion and was a special shortcut I took home whenever I camr to meet Selena. I turned around immediately after I heard another cracking sound. Nothing. Not even a squirrel was there. I continued my little adventure as if nothing had happened._

_Crack!_

_What was that?_

* * *

**Hi! I'm happy to announce that I've decided to make this a three- or maybe even a four-shot! The flashback will continue till the next chapter.**_  
_

**To be honest, I'm happy with what I've written, but I'm proud to have something up!**

**Shout out to all of my reviewers! **

**Remember, 10 or more Reviews = Update!**

**I know I only got 6 reviews before, but that's fine. For now. :P**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought about this. Did you like it? **

**The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thank you!**

**Review! :D**

**Peace out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :D **


	3. The End of the Flashback

**Running Away **

**Chapter 2: The End of the Flashback**

_Flashback continues:_

___Crack!_

_What was that?_

_I shook my head and told myself I was hearing things._

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

_That was when I realized someone was following me._

_Instead of turning around and facing my stalker, I ran._

_I ran as far as I could go._

_Eventually, I halted to a stop and started to breathe rapidly._

_I was safe now, I thought._

_I was a few steps away from my house. A few small steps, that's it. _

_As I started to calm down a little bit, I heard coughing._

_Cough! Cough!_

_I turned around slowly, knowing that people were around me and my house was only a few steps away._

_There he was. I couldn't exactly see his face as he was still inside the forest and it was very dark, but I saw him. I saw his shadow. _

_He was running. Running towards me!_

_I could make out something in his hands. It looked as though he was holding a garbage bag in his left hand and in his right hand he had.., a gun?! Oh, it definitely looked like a gun!  
_

_Was he planning on kidnapping me?!_

_I panicked as the guy with the gun was only a few feet away from me._

_I screamed._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_I could see the shocked look on my neighbours faces as they approached me, but I didn't take my eyes off of that man._

_He was close enough to make out his eyes. His shining grey eyes. I could make out an expression from his eyes. He looked surprised. As if he did not expect me to do that. He didn't expect me to scream even though he had a gun._

_However, his surprised eyes left me as soon as the lady next door came to pat me on my shoulder._

_He ran. He actually ran. He ran deep inside the forest. As he left, I saw something drop near him._

_"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Taylor asked with a concern look on her face._

_"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you. Um, I just thought I saw a spider. I'm Arachnophobic, actually," I replied with, fake, embarrassed eyes._

_"Oh, ho, That's alright, dear. It happens sometimes. I've probably screamed a million times because of teeny, tiny ants. Are you'll be alright, though?" She asked, with a kind smile._

_"Yes. I'll be fine now. I'm really sorry about disturbing you, though," I said._

_"No, no. That's okay. I'll see you around, then. Take care," And with that, she turned around and started walking towards her house._

_"Bye!" I shouted back._

_After making sure no one was looking anymore, I quickly went towards the direction my stalker had stood and turned on my cell phone's light. I scattered the light around the ground for several seconds until I saw a black leather wallet sitting on a heap of grass._

_Flashback ends  
_

__**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hey!**

**I am extremely sorry if the chapter's short. I honestly tried my best to write more, but I haven't found the time to do that.**

**If you have an idea for this story, please share! I haven't written the next chapter yet, so some new ideas will be nice to add to the story. **

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter but at least I tried. **

**I was actually going to update this sooner but my sister and I started a watching this really good movie called One Day. It stars Anne Hathaway (she has a British accent in it. :P) and this really cute British actor, Jim Sturgess. Either way, it kind of reminded me of Sonny and Chad. Honestly, a story loosely based on this movie, which is actually based on a novel of the same name, would be incredible!  
**

**So, yeah. I recommend that you watch it and read the novel. I haven't read the novel. I will, however, try to read it very soon.**

**Anyways, 10 REVIEWS=UPDATE!**

**Peace out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :D (For those people who don't already know my name, I challenge you to guess what the "R" stands for. :P I'll know how many people actually read my author's notes then. :P I'll give everyone who tries a shout out! :D)  
**


	4. I Killed Him

**This is the last chapter! Finally! The ending might or might not shock you. In my opinion, it's a crappy ending. My head hurts really bad but I just want to finish one of my stories!**

**Thank you for everyone who has read this story. I am very grateful to have reviewers like the reviwers I have. They're the best!**

**Shout out time!**

**Shout out goes to Personally-Summer and Just. A. Lovatic (You still tried, right? :P Really amazing writer's a good name. :)) for trying to guess my name. **

**Another shout out goes to TheSarahStar for not telling everyone my name. :P**

**The last shout out of the day goes to HopelesslyChanny for telling everyone my name. :P**

**I'll tell everyone my name afterwards. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. **

* * *

**Running Away**

**Chapter 3: I Killed Him **

I turned towards the alley that held my destiny.

I just didn't know that yet.

It had gotten so dark outside that I needed my flashlight to see where I was going. Even that didn't help much.

I could make out a few figures on my route, but I couldn't see their faces.

However, their body language told me that two of them were girls and there were, maybe, four boys in that group.

I didn't dare go near that area, though.

Even if that group involved girls, it could still be very dangerous to even go near them. They could have guns!

Ignoring them braverly (Afterall, I did have my gun), I stepped towards a building that looked like it could fall and crumble at any given moment.

I quietly turned my flashlight towards the door.

There it was.

Room #469.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door, knowing what I might be getting myself into.

A man opened the door a few seconds later.

He had those same shiny grey eyes.

Honestly speaking, he didn't look like a stalker or a kidnapper.

"Who is it?" He asked sleepily.

Hm, I woke him up, I guess.

His eyes were practically closed until he decided to open them for a moment to take a look at his guest.

His eyes turned from sleepy to shocked, as if he'd seen a ghost or, for him maybe, the police.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He screamed, looking around me.

I looked around me, too, for a brief second. Surprisingly and fortunately, the weird gang had dissappeared out of nowhere. I swear I saw them a few minutes ago.

Finally, I spoke, "I'm here to tell you th-at, um, i-f y-ou, um, try to st-alk me ag-ain... I will kill you!"

Okay, so I hadn't planned this out and I was very scared. Excuse my stuttering, please!

At first, he looked at me as if I had three heads. Then, suddenly, he started laughing. He was laughing at my threat! That bloody...

"You're going to kill me? You can't even kill an ant!" He laughed.

I couldn't stand it! I took my gun out as quickly as I could and pointed it on his chest. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked him with a very serious face.

"Look, Sonny. I don't want to hurt you, okay? Just drop the gun. Sonny. Drop that gun now!" He practically cried out, obviously scared now.

"You're lying! I saw all of the pictures in your wallet! You've been stalking me since I started So Random, haven't you? I just want to put an end to this! So do as I say! Got it?!" I yelled at him.

"You don't know what you're doing, Sonny. Give me the gun," He said as he slowly reached for my hand. I instinctively slapped his hand off.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I shouted once again.

"Sonny, please. Drop the gun. I'll explain everything to you inside," He said cautiously, again trying to touch my hand.

I tried to slap it off again but both of my hands, soon, were in a tight grip in both of his hands.

I struggled to free them, also trying not to pull the trigger by accident.

He dragged me inside constantly saying, "Stop it!", "You don't understand!" and "Let me explain everything to you!".

Eventually, my struggling to free myself turned into a struggle for him to keep my hands gripped tight.

I tried screaming but one of his hand soon covered my mouth as one of his strong hand held an extremely tight grip on my hands.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud noise that almost blew my ear drums.

A gun fire noise.

The grip on my hands loosened as my stalker, Derek Wilbur, fell on the ground covered in blood.

I ran.

I ran without looking back. Without planning on coming back.

I couldn't go home. No. The cops will soon be at my house. I can't go there.

I didn't think through where I was going. I just ran. I ran away from the innocent life I once had.

I didn't know where I had hit him. All I knew was that he was dead.

I had killed him.

And I had killed America's Sweetheart, Sonny Monroe.

There was blood all over me. On my hands, legs and clothes.

I had killed an innocent man! It didn't matter that he was stalking me anymore. He was still innocent unless proven guilty by the state of law.

It was dark, very dark.

I didn't even turn on my flashlight, though.

I just ran.

Out of nowhere, I reached a house. A big mansion, actually.

Without even thinking twice, I entered the gate and knocked on his door.

He was still in the same clothes that I had last saw him in, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was that I threw my bloody self into his arms and sobbed.

Sobbed as if the world had ended.

It had for me.

I had ruined my entire life!

I was running away from my past in Wisconsin by coming to California.

Now I was running away from this!

I had ended the bullying. Ended the torture of it in Wisconsin, by coming here.

But I had ruined my life here, too!

I had been ignoring my friends for weeks now!

I only talked to them during rehersals, and even then, I would be bragging about how I got invited to a party and they didn't.

It wasn't who had changed me. It was the fame. The stupid fame!

Now I had killed a man because I thought he would get scared of me!

I was stupid to ever think that!

How the hell could I do this?!

I sobbed and sobbed.

I would never stop running away.

Never!

Chad hadn't noticed the blood, obviously, because he patted my back without saying a single a word. Finally, I looked at his sparkling blues eyes, my eyes shining with tears.

"What happened, Sonny?" He asked calmly, still not noticing the blood.

"I killed a man today! It was an accident, I swear!" I cried.

What suprised me was that he didn't react the way I expected him to. His reaction was actually the complete opposite of what I expected.

"Haha, Sonny. As if that's even possible. You're so funny, Sonny," He laughed.

He didn't believe me.

Of course, it was hard to believe that America's Sweetheart could do something like that ever, but still!

"If you don't believe me then look at me! I'm covered in blood, Chad! How do you explain that?" I exclaimed loudly.

He looked at me for a few minutes. Studying the blood on my hands and clothes. He still didn't react the way I expected from to.

"Why did wear black clothes? It was already very dark! You didn't have to change your clothes to camouflauge with the dark, Sonny," He told me, matter of factly.

I stared at him for a good lond minute before bursting out, "What the hell?!"

"You don't believe me? You still don't believe me?! I killed a man with a gun licensed under my name! I still have the gun! See?" I showed him the gun that was still in my hand along with my bag.

"Hm, Sonny. Even though that's a real gun and that's blood, it doesn't mean you killed him. It's fake blood," He told me, staring at me as if he was about to blab out someone's secret to me.

"What the hell are you saying?" I asked annoyingly.

"He's saying that you didn't kill me," A voice from behind Chad spoke. I looked up from Chad's arms.

I couldn't believe it.

It was him!

Derek Wilbur. My stalker and the man I supposedly killed.

It didn't seem as though he had been injured in any way possible.

I gawked at him for a few seconds, still not being able to believe what I was seeing.

My mouth opened but no words came out.

Eventually, I finally spoke, or rather stuttered, "Wha-t a-re you do-ing he-re? I th-ou-ght you were de-ad. What's happening to me, Chad?" I asked my boyfriends, finally taking my eyes off of my supposed victim.

"It was my plan, actually. We had to teach you a lesson. Chad didn't want to join at first but we eventually convinced him. You're a horrible by the way, Chad," Tawni said, coming from behind Chad, the other cast mates on her tail.

"Yeah, Sonny. The fame was getting into your head. We had to somehow show you the dark side of the fame you enjoyed, which had to include a stalker," Nico said sitting down beside me.

"Oh my gosh, guys! I am so sorry! I'm angry at you for what you've done but I won't blow up on you now. Just no free coupons from me this Friday. But I am really, really sorry! I didn't realize where I was heading until I supposedly killed Derek," I said apologetically.

"Oh man!" Grady cried.

"Sorry about the gun, Derek," I said sincerely to him.

"It's Todd Wilbur, actually. That was just a fake ID and all part of the plan," He said," And it's okay. I would have done the same thing if I thought someone was stalking me,"

I smiled at him apologetically.

Suddenly, Zora piped in, "All of the props and sound effects were provided by me! Found the best fake real blood ever online!"

Everyone laughed at Zora as she proudly showed some of the other stuff she bought online.

I couldn't believe it!

I had become such a horrible person that my friends had to do such a cruel thing to me to teach me a lesson. They were the best griends anyone can ever have!

Even after being so mean and rude to them, they forgave me.

I had been running away from my entire life and just when I was about to run away again, from the people who truly loved me and who I trulu belonged with, stopped me.

I'm not going anywhere from here.

After a very long time, I smiled. A true, honest and happy smile.

The Sonny smile.

I hadn't smiled that smile for ages now!

Even though I had been in the state of shock and terror the past five minutes ago, learning it was fake made it, actually, very funny.

I looked at my friends and boyfriend and gave each of them a hug. A special hug and a kiss on the lips (that made my cast gag) to Chad.

I even hugged Todd. Welcoming him as a new friend.

It also kind of seemed like he and Tawni had a thing for each other.

"Thank you so much! I really needed that! I bet you guys and Chad bonded over this," I joked.

Everyone laughed along with me until Chad spoke, "Promise us one thing though, Sonny. Okay?"

"Okay, what?" I asked with a warm smile.

"You'll never run away again. From us, Chad and everyone else who loves you," Zora continued for Chad.

"I promise I will never ever run away again," I said, knowing that I was telling the truth about this for the first time.

Soon, I joined everyone into a big group hug, with Tawni pulling Todd in along her.

* * *

After chatting for what seemed hours, everyone left Chad's house soon.

Chad's family had gone on a trip to Mexico without him since he had to work.

Chad helped me up and led me into his bed room and handed me some fresh clothes of his sister's.

"You can stay here for the night, m'lady. It's too late for you to go home, anyway," He winked at me. He left me alone to change my clothes as he prepared late dinner for us.

After freshening up, I checked the clock. It was 2 a.m.

My mom was currently in Wisconsin, visiting my dad and siblings, so I already alone at home. I didn't have to tell her about this night.

I quietly skipped downstairs towards the kitchen saying, "Chaaaaad," as I skipped.

"I'm in the backyard!" He yelled, from the backyard.

"I had something special to give to you," He said as I entered the backyard.

Oh gosh, it was beautiful!

He had set a candle light dinner for us in a matter of mere seconds.

The backyard itself was already really gorgeous.

I quietly went up to him with a big smile on my face as he went down on one knee while also holding a small beautiful box.

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper, is in love with thee, Allison Demetria Monroe," He said formally," I want to spend every living moment with you Sonny. I love the way you laugh, smile, hug, kiss and sing. You're beautiful from inside and out. I know we're only 21 years old but isn't that good enough. I don't want to lose you in anyway. I want you to be mine forever. I love you, Sonny. Will you marry me?"

Oh my gosh! Did he just propose to me?! The love of my life just proposed to me?!

I couldn't speak a single word. I was shocked with the sudden happiness that swam inside me.

I nodded, "Yes! I'll marry you! I love you!"

I flung my arms around Chad and kissed him.

The world stopped around me as he fished my hand to put the ring on with his lips still on me.

The kiss lasted forever. We never wanted it to end.

Just the way our relationship will last forever.

* * *

**Eh, not happy with the cheesy and weird ending. Might even fix it later.**

**Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed this story! :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace out Suckahs! :P**

**Rida. :) (Never could have guessed that, right? :P)**


End file.
